The Second City Saint
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Troy Brooks is the son of CM Punk and Lita but instead of going to the company his parents worked for he went to TNA to prove that he can make it on his own.
1. The Second City Saint Comes To TNA

**Hello, this is my second story in the My Thug Life universe, I have four stories that I am writing while Deadman68 will be writing two others, this is the only story in the universe to start off in TNA, yes my character will eventually join WWE but not for a very long time. **

***I own nothing except Troy Brooks.**

(April 10, 2014- Impact Wrestling: Lockdown 10 Days Away)

**Orlando, FL**

Troy Brooks entered the Impact Zone with one thing on his mind and that was to a make impact like none that has ever done before in TNA history. After all he was the son of WWE's longest running WWE Champion in Phil Brooks better known as CM Punk and former WWE Diva along with Women's Champion in Amy Dumas better known as Lita. Could he have gone to WWE? Of course he could have but chose not to as he wanted to away from his father's shadow and prove that he could make it on his own while there were two people he knew that were currently in the same company as their fathers. Troy looked around as he made his way through the hall, taking a look at the various wrestlers he walked past, he ignored the raised eyebrows from some of them as he entered the locker room.

He placed his bag down on the bench and proceed to change into his wrestler attire which consisted of black trunks with a white skull and two swords behind it, white tape which he wrapped from his forearms down to his hands, next was black boots and kneepads then the final piece of clothing was bright green hoodie. Troy stood at 6'1" and weighed in at 218 pounds, his hair is normally all black that reached down to his shoulders but he had cut it the previous night and dyed his hair the colors of red, purple, bright green and blue due to them being his favorite colors.

Troy left the locker room and made his way down to the catering area, he turned the corner only to come face to face with Dixie Carter who happened to be the President of TNA. "Troy Brooks, just the man I was looking for, you see I wanted to discuss something with you mostly that could impact the future here at TNA…" Dixie started to say only for Troy to cut her off by putting his hand up.

"Let me guess, this is one of those do what I say or I'll make your life a living hell type of deal right? Well let you tell you something Dixie, I don't follow rules…. I make my own meaning I do what I want and how I want so how about you save your breath and give me my opponent for tonight" Troy says, anger flashes upon the woman's face then she says,

"Tonight you face Abyss" Troy smirks as she storms off leaving him standing there, he shook his head then continued on his way towards the gorilla position and when he reached his destination he pulled the hood on over his head. Troy took a deep breath then started hopping from one foot to the other until he heard This Fire Burns blare throughout the arena so he stepped out cheers from the crowd, he stood on the ramp as Jeremy Borash announced him. He crouched down then after a while jumped to his feet and shouted "ITS MY TIME!" he made his way down the ramp until he reached the ring. Troy climbed the steps and entered the ring, he wasted no time in climbing the turnbuckle, and he pulled the hood off his head just as Abyss's music played.

"And his opponent from Parts Unknown, weighting in at 350 lbs The Monster Abyss" Jeremy announced as the man made his way down the ramp while Troy removed his hoodie and tossed it over the ropes to the man below.

Troy wasted no time because as soon as the ref rang the bell Troy went right at Abyss and started attacking him with lefts, rights making sure to mix in some kicks along the way. Abyss countered by pushing Troy backwards making him roll only for Troy to run right at him and connect with a flying forearm to the side of Abyss's skull making the big man stumble back into the corner. Troy ran straight at Abyss only for Abyss to counter by slamming Troy down to the mat hard, Abyss ran to the ropes and when he came back he connected with a boot to Troy's face knocking the young wrestler down to the mat. Abyss continued the assault by picking Troy up the Irish whips him into the ropes, when Troy comes back Abyss lifts him into the air but Troy counters with a thunderous DDT taking the big man down. Troy doesn't stop because as soon as he gets up to his feet he climbs to the top turnbuckle, he waits for Abyss to stand and he leaps off going for a double axe handle but Abyss counters with a Black Hole Slam.

"What a match these two men are putting on here Mike" Tazz said with excitement in his voice.

"Right you are Tazz, I also heard that Troy had a run in with Dixie Carter backstage and let's just say that she didn't walk away a happy woman" Mike Tenay replied.

Both men are to their feet now, Troy moves first as he runs at Abyss only for the monster to side step the Chicago native making Troy go over the top rope landing on the apron. Abyss grabs Troy's head but Troy breaks the hold and connects with a kick to Abyss's head making the big move backwards, Troy leaps onto the ropes then launches himself off connecting a with a flying clothesline taking Abyss down. Troy is the one who gets to his feet first, he grabs Abyss's arm and tries to drag the big man into the middle of the ring but its no use because he's too heavy. Troy walks up to Abyss's head but when he goes to reach down Abyss's hand shoots up grabbing him around the throat. Abyss gets to his feet and whips Troy once again into the turnbuckle.

Abyss runs at Troy only for Troy to once again to get his feet up making Abyss to stumble backwards. The Monster tries for a second time only for Troy to move out of the way making Abyss run chest first into the turnbuckle, the Chicago native wasted no time as he ran at Abyss then jumped up slamming his knee into Abyss jaw once the monster turned around. Troy wrapped his arms around Abyss's neck then came out of the corner connecting with a bulldog, he wasted no time as he climbed out of the ring then up to the top turnbuckle and he stood up so he was standing straight up. Troy took a long deep breath then leaped off connecting with an elbow to the heart of Abyss and went for the pin.

1…

2…

Abyss kicks out, Troy sits there shocked and caught off guard so he stands so he can think about what to do next. Troy runs his hands over his face but then hears something behind him so he turns around to see that Abyss was sitting up, seeing this makes him let out a roar then lands a kick to the side of Abyss's skull knocking him back down to the mat. Troy stands over Abyss's prone body then a smile crosses Troy's face so he grabs Abyss's arm then places the self proclaimed monster into a submission hold which his father CM Punk made famous, it was called the Anaconda Vice. Troy pulled back putting pressure on the hold then he heard the familiar sound of a hand hitting the man and the sound of a bell being rung so he released the hold.

He stared down at the man on the man and shook his head in disgust, he allowed the ref to raise his arm but once he could Troy got out of the ring. As he made his way up the ramp, Troy turned around so he could watch as the ref helped Abyss up and once again shook his head. When Dixie ordered him to face Abyss he thought he was facing the monster but the truth was that Abyss hadn't been the monster since he left James Mitchell. Troy entered the back and let out a deep breath, "TROY" he stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his name and it was because he knew that voice very well. He slowly turned around to see Lauren Willams better known to fans as Angelina Love who happened to be Troy's ex girlfriend.

Troy let out a small groan so she wouldn't hear it, they had dated for few months before he ended it because she had gotten a little crazy. Both of his parents never liked especially his mother mostly due to the fact that she was older than him by eleven years. He looked around hoping to find Jaime Szantyr better known as Velvet Sky but she was nowhere to be seen which probably meant that she was taking care of her two kids. He wanted to turn and walk away but this would only make her continue to follow him even more so he decided to wait and see what the hell she wants this time. As soon as she reached him she threw her arms around him pulling him into a hug, which luckily for him didn't last long.

"How come you didn't tell me you got signed to TNA?" she asked him, Troy didn't reply because she damn well knew the answer to that question. "Oh my god, you should come hang out with some of us at this club" she said with a smile on her face, he goes to speak but Lauren places a finger to his mouth stopping him from speaking. "I promise I'll behave besides we have to celebrate you coming to the company," she said and once again before he could say anything she walked off leaving him standing there.

"This is not going to end well."

**Thanks for reading, please read the following:**

**1. My Thug Life**

**2. Son of The Viper on Deck**

**3. Son of The Viper**


	2. The Revoultion

(April 17, 2014- TNA Impact: Lockdown This Sunday)

**Orlando, FL**

The Impact Zone exploded when Troy's music hit, he walked out onto the stage wearing his wrestling attire with the exception of having a pair of basketball shorts on over his trunks. He made his way down the ramp then entered the ring by rolling in, he stood then took a microphone away from a producer who was handing it to him through the ropes. Troy stared out at the crowd then brought the microphone up to his mouth only to be interrupted by the music belonging to Dixie Carter, the fans booed as the TNA President walked out onto the stage and of course she had a microphone in her hand. "You got lucky as week Troy, but as we all know this Sunday is Lockdown and from the look of it you don't have a match so I'm going to give you one" Dixie said. Troy rolled his eyes then said,

"Let me guess, this is still punishment for me not joining your little bandit of idiots, sorry Dixie but I don't see my lips ever being attached to that fat ass" the crowd cheers. "So how about you save these people from your terrible promo skills, oops broke character and just tell me who I'm facing this Sunday" Troy says making the crowd cheer even more.

"You will be facing James Storm, The Great Sanada, Manik in a six man elimination tag team match…" she said before tuning to walk away only to stop then turn back and say, "That is if you can find two partners who will face both Sanada and Manik tonight while you will go one on one against James Storm in a no disqualification match" she then makes her way into the back leaving Troy standing there with an annoyed look on his face. Troy went to leave the ring when The Revolution's music hit and three men walked out onto the stage with James Storm in the lead, so Troy made his way back to the middle of the ring and watched as they made their way down the ramp then entered the ring. Troy kept his eyes on both men waiting for one of them to make a wrong move but to his surprise no one moved to attack him instead Storm walked over and took a microphone then walked back over so he was standing across from Troy.

Storm doesn't stay anything at first then said, "Troy Brooks, the son of two of the greatest wrestlers to have ever step foot in a wrestling ring, now twenty two years later you're here to cement your own legacy into the business isn't that right?" Troy nodded his head then Storm said, "I can't help but feel like your missing something Troy, you need someone to guide you and help you reach the top of the company and the…." Troy stopped him by his hand up.

"If this is going were I think its going Storm then you can take your offer and shove it up your ass" the crowd popped at that then suddenly Storm struck Troy in the head with the microphone knocking him down to the ground. Soon all three members of Revolution began to attack Troy, stomping down on him, the boos from the crowd turned to cheers when The Hardy Boyz came running down the ramp both carrying steel chairs in their hands. Just as the Hardys slid into the ring Revolution got out of the ring, Matt kept watch while Jeff came over and checked on Troy who was still holding his head in pain.

(!)

Troy sat in the trainer's room with an ice pack on his head were Storm had struck him in the head. He looked up to see the door to the room open and in walked Brooke Adams better known as Brooke Adams enter holding her shoulder. She looked up and the two locked eyes for a brief moment before being interrupted by Kevin Costin the Trainer entering the room. Troy saw him making his way over to him and shook his head then pointed to Brooke telling Kevin to check on her first to which the man agreed. Troy removed the ice pack from his head then tossed it onto the counter, he could hear Kevin calling after him as he walked out of the trainer's room but he pretended that he couldn't hear him as he made his way towards the gorilla position since The Hardy's match against Sanada and Manik was coming up soon.

"Guys, I just want to thank you for agreeing to be my partners this Sunday at Lockdown" he said when he reached them.

"It was no problem man, we're tried of Storm and his boys always ganging up on people" Jeff replied then their music hit so they walked out leaving Troy standing there. He walked over and took a seat in front of the monitor so he could keep an eye on the match, as he sat there and watched he felt someone take a seat next to him. Troy didn't take his eyes off the monitor not wanting to look in case it was Lauren, eventually he glanced over and saw that it wasn't Lauren, which was a relief to him, in fact it was Brooke. Either of them spoke as they watched the incredible tag team match between the Hardys and Revolution that was until James Storm got involved just as Matt was about to pin Sanada. Troy jumps up and grabs a steel chair before running out onto the ramp going straight to the ring then sliding in. He whacks Sananda in the head then turns his attention to Manik who he rams in the gut with the chair before smacking him across the back with the chair.

Troy turns his attention to Storm who is watching him, Troy tosses the chair to the mat then removes his hoodie. "Come on Storm, lets do this" he growls and Storm replies by removing his long sleeve shirt leaving him only his jeans and boots, with the ring cleared and the ref back in the ring, the bell rings so the two men lock up. Troy gets first offense in as he gets Storm into a side headlock only for Storm counter by throwing Troy into the ropes but Troy ducks the clothesline attempt and when he comes back he connects with a heel kick to Storm's mouth taking him down. Troy keeps on his attack as he picks Storm up so he is sitting then starts ramming his elbow into Storm's chest repeatedly until he slams him back down, he picks Storm up then whips him into the corner.

He runs at Storm only for Storm to get his boot up at the last minute making Troy stumble backwards. Storm comes at Troy only for the Chicago native to counter with a tilt a whirl backbreaker, Troy gets to his feet and sees that Storm is on his knees so he walks over and starts unloading kicks into Storm's chest while the fans start a count for the number of kicks be performs. After reaching the number ten, Troy steps back then connects with a kick to the side of Storm's skull knocking the Leiper's Fork native out of the ring to the arena floor. Troy gets to his knees and sees that both Sanada and Manik are checking on their leader so he gets up and runs to the ropes, when he comes back he launches himself between the ropes taking out all three men with a suicide dive.

Troy picks Storm up then throws him back into the ring and follows suit, he walks over and picks Storm up then whips him into the corner, Troy runs at him and leaps ramming his knee into the jaw of Strom, Troy follows up with a bulldog and goes for the pin.

1…

2….

Storm gets his shoulder up, Troy wastes no time as he flip Storm over then he hooked his left leg across the neck of Storm. Troy then hooks his hands behind the opponent's head, having one arm pass over their own leg and the other under. Troy then pulls backwards with his arms and pushes forward with his leg, causing pressure. "Oh man he's got the Koji Clutch locked in," shouts Tazz recognizing the move instantly, Troy keeps the hold and pulls back each time that Storm doesn't tap out. "Storm has to tap out or he could get really hurt," Tazz says as Troy continues to apply pressure that was until Sanada attacks him making the ref disqualify James Strom thus giving the win to Troy. Soon the ring is filled with all six competitors for the match this Sunday, The Hardys are able to get Sanada and Manik out of the ring while Troy is able to get Strom on his shoulders then connect with a GTS.

The crowd explodes with cheers as the three men stand in the ring and raises their arms in victory.

**Thanks for reading, chapter 2 of My Thug Life is up next hopefully.**

**Lockdown Card:**

**Match 1: Troy Brooks & The Hardy Boyz vs. The Revolution (James Storm, The Great Sanada & Manik) Lethal Lockdown match**

**Match 2: Samuel Shaw vs. Mr. Anderson- Steel Cage **

**Match 3: Gunner vs. Bobby Rhode- Last Man Standing Steel Cage Match**

**Match 4: Madison Rayne (C) vs. Gail Kim- Steel Cage for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship**

**Match 5: MVP and The Wolves vs. Austin Aries & The BroMans (Robbie E & Jessie Godderz) W/DJ Z- Lethal Lockdown match**

**Match 6: Magnus (C) vs. Samoa Joe- Steel cage for the TNA World Heavyweight Championhip; the only win to win is by Knockout or Submission**


	3. Lockdown

**Well here it is, Lockdown is here and its Team Troy verse The Revolution, who will win? only one way to find out and that's to read the chapter.**

***I own nothing except Troy Brooks and story.**

(April 20, 2014: Impact Wrestling Presents Lockdown)

**Miami, FL**

Troy entered the arena with his mind focused entirely on his match later tonight, his headphones rested on his head, which blocked out everything and everyone as he made his way down the hallway towards the locker room. He was so into the moment that he didn't hear someone calling his name that was until someone grabbed his shoulder making him stop in his tracks. He turned his head and saw that it was none other than Dixie who had stopped him, he let out a growl before pulling his hood down followed by his Beats headphones so they hung around his neck. "I'm glad I caught you before your match, I decided to make a quick change to the match, as you know in a Lethal Lockdown match, the match starts off with one person from one team then every ten minutes a someone from the team comes out… but normally it would be a one fall match but this time its going to be an elimination style match meaning the only way to win is to eliminate all three members of Revolution" she said then walked off leaving him standing there.

He shook his head then placed his headphones back on his head followed by his hood before continuing on his way to the locker room. When he entered he saw Jeff getting ready for the match, Troy looked around but could see Matt so he quickly removed his headphones and said, "Where's Matt?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders, which implied that he had no clue where his brother was. Troy grabbed his things then entered the bathroom where he quickly changed into his wrestling attire, Troy walked out of the bathroom wearing his bright green hoodie and was about to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he shouted, the door opened and stagehand opened the door.

"Jeff, I need you to come with me, its Matt… he's been attacked" the stagehand said making both Jeff and Troy run out of the locker room, they followed the man down the hall until they reached the entrance to the parking lot, lying on the ground was Matt and he didn't look good at all. Troy and stood there with his hand on his head while Jeff checked on his brother, _'damn it those assholes' _Troy thought as he spun on his heel then made his way down the hall until he reached The Revolution's locker room. He rapped on the door hard until it was opened to reveal Revolution's leader James Storm.

"Really? Storm? That's how you want to play this game… talking a man when his back is turned?" Troy snapped at the man with venom. Storm didn't say anything then said,

"I'm sorry kid but I have no idea what the hell you're talking about" Troy narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. "But I did hear that Matt was attacked a few minutes ago so I guess that its going to be a handicap match unless you can somehow find a replacement" Storm says with a smirk, it was that smirk that told Troy everything, it was Revolution who had attacked Matt. Troy clenched his fists in anger then Storm shut the door leaving him standing there with anger clear as day on his face. He turned on his heel then made his way back to the catering area where he knew a bunch of the wrestlers would be hanging out at this time until the show started. Troy pushed the door opened make a loud bang causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn his or her attention onto him as he stepped up onto a chair.

Troy looked around then said, "Listen up, as you have probably heard Matt Hardy was attacked a few minutes ago meaning that he can't compete tonight which also means that I am one man short… look I could give two shits about you any of you liking me but that's not what this is about, its about standing up to Dixie Carter and her little band of ass kissers" he looked around the room and watched as some were looking at him while others went back to doing whatever they were doing before he had entered the room. He shook his head then jumped down from the chair and started to making his way towards the door only to stop, he turned back around then said, "Ya know…. I thought TNA was suppose to be the place with the men who weren't afraid to do what is right but then again you have to have balls to do something like that" he turned back around and walked out of the room.

(!)

"The opening contest is scheduled for one fall," JB announced as James Storm's music hit and The Great Sanada walked out to boos from the crowd. "Introducing first representing The Revolution, The Great Sanada" JB announces as Sanada makes his way down the ramp and enters the ring. The boos from the crowd changed to cheers as This Fire Burns blared throughout the arena, Troy walked out and he had the look of anger and determination on his face as he made his way down the ramp. "Introducing next, from Chicago, Illinois weighting in at 218 pounds, representing Team Troy…. Troy Brooks" JB announced as Troy walked up the steps then entered the cage. JB exited the ring then the refs outside the cage closed the cell door, Troy looked up and watched as the ceiling to the cage, which had weapons, attached to it came down.

Troy looked down at Sanada, who was standing across from him and said, "No way out" as soon as the bell rang Troy shot across the ring taking Sanada down with a double leg take down and started unloading with punches to Sanada who was trying his best to defend himself from Troy's attack. He finally stopped his attack and stepped back allowing Sanada to get to his feet at least before grabbing him then Irish whipping him into the ropes, when Sanada came back Troy connected with a tilt a whirl backbreaker taking the masked man down to the mat. Troy reached down and grabbed Sanada by the head then started to lift him only for Sanada to break the hold then counter with a Step-up Enzuigiri taking Troy down to the mat.

Sanada wasted no time walking over to the cage then started climbing until he reached the ceiling where he started untying the weapons and watching them as they dropped down to the mat, some nearly miss hitting Troy who had to roll out of the way a couple of times. As soon as Sanada had freed all of the weapons he dropped down landing on his feet. Sanada picked up a steel chair that had barbwire wrapped around it, he turned around only for Troy to nail a drop kick out of nowhere kicking the chair right into Sanada's face knocking him back down to the mat. Troy grabbed the ropes and used them to pull himself up to his feet before turning his attention to Sanada who was currently holding his face in pain due to the barbwire hitting him in the face. Troy picked up the steel chair then made his way over to where Sanada was, he raised the chair up into the air only for Sanada to counter with a kick to the mid-section making the Chicago native stumble backwards.

Sanada got to his feet then ran and hit Troy with a Hurricanrana taking Troy down, the masked luchador continued the assault as he ran to the ropes and when he came back he connected with a tornado DDT. Both men were down and out, the fans start to chant for Troy which worked somewhat as he started to move towards the ropes once more. Both men got to the feet at the same time, they stare at each other then started hitting each other with kicks and a couple of punches here or there. Eventually when Sanada went for a kick, Troy caught it then pulled the man towards him and connected with an Exploder Suplex, which threw Sanada right into the cage wall. The lights dimmed a little so Troy looked up to see that the countdown had started.

10…

9….

8….

7….

6…

5….

4….

3…

2…

1….

0….

The music belonging to Revolution blared throughout the arena, the fans booed as Manik made his way down the ramp and as soon as he entered the cage he went right for Troy. Manik quickly took Troy down with a flying clothesline, which followed up with a swinging neck breaker, Sanada who had recovered from the suplex joined in on the beat down as they hit Troy with a double drop kick followed by a double suplex. Sanada picks Troy up and holds him as Manik backs up then comes at Troy going for a roundhouse kick, Troy ducks the kick making it hit Sanada knocking him down to the mat. Troy quickly capitalized on this as he picked Manik up and connected with a GTS out of nowhere before going for the pin.

1…

2….

Sanada breaks up the pin attempt and starts his own beat down onto Troy, _'I have to hold on until Jeff gets here' _Troy thinks to himself as the two members of Revolution continue their assault on him. They pick him up then toss him into the ropes, when Troy comes back he ducks under the double clothesline attempt, he comes off the other ropes then leaps into the air connecting with a double flying clothesline taking both Sanada and Manik down to the mat. Troy gets up first then makes his way over to a weapon, the first one he comes to is a barbwire baseball bat, he gets into a stance waiting for one member of the Revolution to get to his feet. The unlucky person was Manik so Troy swung the bat and whacked the former X Division champion in the mid-section.

Troy waits then delivers the same thing to Sanada once he gets to his feet, Troy smiles then raises the barbwire bat into the air earning cheers from the Impact Zone. The lights dim once more which meant the countdown would once again start up.

10…

9….

8….

7…

6…

5…

4….

3….

2….

1….

0….

The Impact Zone exploded with cheers as Reptilian blared throughout the arena, Jeff Hardy walked out onto the stage wearing his usual wrestling attire, his face paint on was white and green. Jeff ran down the ramp then got into the ring, going straight for Manik by hitting him with a flying clothesline taking the former X Division Champion down then started unloading with hard punches. Troy knew that Jeff was not a happy man right now thanks to Revolution attacking Matt earlier tonight so he turned his attention to Sanada who was starting to get back to his feet. Troy grabbed Sanada then whipped him into the turnbuckle, Jeff got the same idea as he whipped Manik right into Sanada then Troy went over and got down on all fours. Jeff ran then leaped connecting with Poetry In Motion onto both Manik and Sanada, Jeff quickly got down on all fours as well allowing Troy to connect with his own poetry In Motion onto the two men.

Troy walked over then grabbed a normal steel chair, he walked over and placed it in the middle of the ring. He walked over and grabbed Manik then suplexed him onto the chair in the middle of the ring, Troy looked over and saw Sanada was up so he grabbed him then suplexed him on top of Manik while Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle. Jeff leaped off and connected with a Swanton Bomb on top of the two, Troy followed suit as he climbed to the top turnbuckle then leaped off connecting with an Elbow Drop to the chest of Manik since Sanada had rolled off. Troy got to his feet then grabbed Sanada since he was closet one, he whips the masked superstar hard into the cage wall then watched as his body hit the ground before going for a pin.

1…

2….

Sanada gets his shoulder up shocking Troy who sits there in disbelief before getting to his feet. He goes to grab Sanada when he is suddenly struck in the back with a steel chair, he turns his head to see Storm standing there, the countdown must've happened and he had hadn't heard it and Storm's music. Troy gets struck a couple more times in the back with the steel chair from Storm who then turned his attention to Jeff Hardy. Troy wanted nothing more than to get up and help Jeff out but Sanada and Manik made sure that it wasn't going to happen. Suddenly the lights go dim one more time and the countdown starts.

10….

9….

8….

7….

6…

5…

4….

3….

2….

1….

0…

Storm and goons watch waiting for the arrival of the third member but then start laughing knowing that no one was going to come out to rescue Troy and Jeff.

**Watch Out, Watch Out….**

The Impact Zone exploded with a mix reaction as Bully Ray walked out onto the stage, he made his way down the ramp then got into the ring getting right into the face of Storm. At first it looked like Bully had joined Storm and The Revolution but then Bully struck Storm in the jaw with a sucker punch this in turn got him jumped by Sanada and Manik who started beating down on him until both Troy and Jeff made the save attacking them. Bully then did something that caught both men off guard, he extended his hand to them, they were hesitant at first knowing what Bully had been the leader of Aces N' Eights in the past. Troy was the first to shake the man's hand followed by Jeff.

The three men were about to go on the attack when Bully stopped them, "Get the tables" he said, both Troy and Jeff smirked as they left the cage since the door hadn't been locked, they went under the ring, Jeff pulled out one table while Troy grabbed two. They slide the tables into the ring then got in allowing the ref to finally lock the cage door, each man grabbed a table then set them up, once the tables were set up, Bully sat on the top rope while Troy and Jeff grabbed Sanada then after lifting him up they handed him to Bully who power bombed him through the table making the Impact Zone cheer. Bully then went for the pin.

1…

2….

3….

"Sanada has been eliminated" JB announced, Jeff and Troy grabbed the lifeless body of Sanada then threw him out of the cage before turning their attention to the remaining two, Bully got up then told both men to get to the top rope so they walked to the opposite side of each other and climbed to the top rope while Bully Ray placed Manik on the table in front of Troy and Storm on the table in front of Jeff. Troy stood up then leaped off connecting with the Randy Savage tribute move Diving Elbow putting Manik through the table then Troy went for the pin.

1…

2…

3…

"Manik has been eliminated" JB announced, as Bully and Troy tossed Manik's body out of the cage they heard the sound of another table breaking then the count of a pin.

1…

2….

3….

"Jeff Hardy has been eliminated" both Troy and Bully turn when they hear that and come to find Storm lying on top of Hardy. All Troy saw at the moment was red, it was all the anger he had held pent up over the years and tonight he was going to unleash it onto Storm so he started stomping over when suddenly both him and Bully were attacked from behind by Abyss. Abyss wasted no time continue his assault as he picked Bully up then hit him with Black Hole Slam and to everyone's displeasure Abyss dragged Storm's body over Bully and the ref made the count.

1…

2…

3…

"Bully Ray has been eliminated" JB announced, Abyss helped Storm stand then the two turned their attention to Troy. Storm slapped Abyss on the chest then shouted something at him, Abyss walked over and then Manik appeared and hand him through the hole in the cell wall, Abyss raised his hand into the air revealing a black sack. Abyss walked over and after opening the sack he dumped the contents out onto the ring revealing it to be thumbtacks. Storm walked over and grabbed the barbwire steel chair while Abyss picked Troy up, Storm brought the chair up then whacked Troy square in the skull with the barbwire and once Storm pulled the chair away everyone saw the blood pouring out from the open wound.

Abyss then chokeslammed Troy onto the thumb tacks and that allowed Storm to over him.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your winner The Revolution" JB announced, Storm and Abyss were joined in the ring by Manik and Sanada. All four men stood over Troy's lifeless body and raised their hand into the air as the crowd booed them.

(!)

Troy awoke and found himself in a hospital room, he could feel the pain surge throughout his body so he decided to lay still, his head jerked when he heard the door to the room open and in walked his mother Amy who looked relived when she saw that he was okay. "Are you okay Troy?" she asked him and he replied by slowly nodding his head, she walked over and took the seat next to him, "The doctor said that you suffered a concussion from the chair shot and said that he have to take it easy meaning no wrestling this Thursday, you can talk but no fighting in the ring" she said. He nodded his head then laid back down, he turned his head and saw flowers on the bedside table so he reached over and grabbed the note.

_Get Well Soon so you can kick Storm's ass_

_-Brooke_

**Thanks for reading everyone please review. **

**Lockdown Results**

**Match 1: The Revolution defeats Troy Brooks, Jeff Hardy & Bully Ray**

**Match 2: Samuel Shaw defeats Mr. Anderson**

**Match 3: Bobby Rhoode defeats Gunner**

**Match 4: Madison Rayne retains TNA Women's Knockout Championship**

**Match 5: MVP & The Wolves defeat Austin Aries & The BroMans**

**Match 6: Magnus retains TNA World Heavyweight Championship**


	4. You Want To What?

(May 1, 2014- Impact Wrestling: Sacrifice 10 Days Away)

**Orlando, FL**

The Impact Zone erupts into cheers as This Fire Burns hits and Troy walks out onto the stage, He is wearing his wrestling attire as he walks down the ramp, he climbs then enters the ring, he accepts the microphone from Borash who is standing outside the ring. "So did you guys miss me?" he asks and the crowd responds with cheers making him smile, "So as you all saw at Lockdown, The Revolution prevailed in winning the match… no thanks to their newest member Abyss" he says as the smiles drops off his face, "Then that brings us to last week when Storm came out here, gloating about how he won and that he was one step closer to getting to join his little band of ass kissers but guess what you hillbilly prick its not happening but I do have something to ask you so get your ass out here" he says before turning to face the stage.

A familiar whistle filled the arena making the Impact Zone boo and then to everyone's surprise James Storm walked out onto the stage alone. Storm walked down the ramp slowly before climbed the steps and entered the ring taking a microphone away from Borash before hand. Storm takes a stand across from Troy who keeps his eyes on him as well, "What could I possibly have that you have?" Storm asks him with a raised eyebrow. Troy smirks then starts pacing back then forth trying to piss Storm, which seems to be working because he saw the look in Storm's eyes.

"In ten days, Impact Wrestling has its next pay-per-view and its called Sacrifice… I want to challenge you to a no disqualification match, if I win then you must leave TNA but if you win and I think you will like this one very much ya hillbilly prick…"

"JUST SAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Storm shouted.

"Wow, someone has some temper issues, what I was going to say is before you so rudely interrupted is that if I lose then I will join your stupid little cult" Troy says, the entire audience goes silent at the statement. Storm stares at him then starts laughing as if Tory had just told him a joke so Troy says, "Its no joke Storm, I want a no DQ match at Sacrifice against you and if I lose then I will join Revolution" hearing the serious tone in Troy's voice made Storm stop laughing then the man said,

"Your on kid."

(!)

Troy makes his way around the back only to stop in his tracks when he sees Dixie Carter standing there as if she was waiting for him. "Nice of you to finally show your face to us Troy, I thought I come and tell you that you will be in a mix tag team match tonight against James Storm but both of you will be able to pick your own partners so good luck" She says then walks off leaving him standing there with a scowl on his face. He starts walking once more, as he walks he drags his hands through his red, blue and green hair as he enters his locker room, he notices that the Jeff isn't here tonight probably with Matt still. Troy walks over and takes a seat on the bench, he begins to ponder if he had made the right decision in challenging Storm to a match with a stipulation that if he loses then he remembers that Storm had put him through at Lockdown and anger comes over him so he stands and walks to the door but when he opens the door he comes to find Angelina standing there with smile on her face.

He raises an eyebrow at her then shakes his head as he tires to push past her but she stops him. "I want to be your partner for tonight for your mix tag team" Troy stands there with his mouth wide open because he didn't know what to say right then and there. "What's the matter Troy? We can team up like old times" she said with a smile still fresh on her face, _'come on you idiot… think of something quick before you have no choice but to team with her' _he thought to himself then said,

"That would be great Angel…. If I hadn't already asked someone else to be my partner tonight" the smile drops off of her face then she says,

"Oh yeah…. who?" and as if someone had been listening along with granting wishes Brooke came walking around the corner.

"Brooke" he said making both Knockouts look at him, "I asked Brooke to be my partner tonight" he said, Angelina turned to the brunette to see if he was telling the truth and so Troy quickly placed his hands together praying to her to go along with him. A smile crossed Brooke's face and she said,

"That's right, I was just on my way over here to talk strategy with Troy about the match tonight" Angelina was not happy and showcased this when she stormed off leaving them standing there. As soon as Angelina was out of the eyeshot, Brooke turned to Troy and said, "Oh my god you soooo owe me big time" Troy couldn't help but smirk. "And I know the perfect way you can do it but not saying until after our match tonight." She said then walked off leaving him standing there, he stood there watching her and for some reason couldn't help but not laugh then he went back inside the locker room, the moment the door shut Angelina appeared around the corner and she was not happy.

(!)

"The following contest is a mix tag team match," Christy Hemme announced as the bell rang. The crowd explodes with cheers as This Fire Burns hits and Troy walks out onto the stage, "Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois weighting in at 218 lbs Troy Brooks" Christy announces and Troy walks down the ramp towards the ring, he climbs the steel steps and enters the ring. Burning Eyes hits next and the Impact Zone continues to cheer as Brooke Tessmacher walks out onto the stage with a bright smile on her face. "And his tag team partner from Houston, Texas Brooke Tessmacher" Christy announced as Brooke walked down the ramp then after climbing the steps she entered the ring. The Impact Zone went from cheering to booing as Cut You Down hit and James Storm walked out wearing his black wrestling tights, a black trench coat and a cowbell rope hanging around his neck. "And their opponents, first from Leiper's For, Tennessee, weighting in at 230 lbs James Storm" Christy announced as he made his way down the ramp then entered the ring. The boos continued as Puppets on a string hit and out walked Gail Kim with the Knockout's Championship around her waist, "And his partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the TNA Knockout's Champion Gail Kim" Christy announced as Gail Kim entered the ring then handed her title over to a stagehand outside the ring.

Brooke and Gail started the match out, they lockup then Kim backs Brooke into one of the corners. The ref gets between the two and separates them but Kim took this distraction and slapped Brooke across the face hard. Brooke responded in kind with a slap of her own but hers was hard enough to knock Gail down to the mat, Brooke smiled as Gail crawled backwards so she could get away from Brooke who started walking towards her. Brooke grabs Gail but Kim counters by kicking her in the face making the Houston native stumble backwards, Gail took advantage and took Brooke down with a flying clothesline which she followed up with another flying clothesline taking the Texas native down to the mat. Gail stands over and Brooke and places her foot down onto the Houston native's chest pressing down hard.

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU…. YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME OR TAKE MY TITLE!" Gail shouted as she started stomping down onto Brooke repeatedly until she had enough of it. Gail flipped her long dark hair out of her face then grabbed Brooke's hair and lifted her up making her sit up, she then proceeded to place Brooke in a headlock. Once in a while Gail would jerk the hold on Brooke making her cry out in pain, Troy paced back and forth on the apron then started stomping on the steel steps which got the fans to start clapping their hands to motivate Brooke. It seemed to work because the Houston native started to get to her feet despite Gail having her in a headlock, once Brooke got to her feet she started ramming her elbow backwards into Gail's midsection but before she could amount any offense in, Gail grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards hard onto the mat.

Gail walked around with a smile on her face clearly loving the current situation, she turns around and starts taunting the crowd who shower her with boos but she takes it all in with a smile on her face. Gail turns around to continue the offense but that's when Brooke hits her with a flying forearm knocking her down to the mat, which she follows up with a neck breaker. Brooke stood and started to feel the momentum from the Impact Zone, which was now on their feet as Brooke picked Gail up and connected with a snap suplex, which she follows up with a swinging neck breaker. Brooke stood then ran to the ropes but unfortunately for her, the side she ran too was were Storm was so he grabbed Brooke's hair and yanked her backwards down to the mat.

Brooke rolls around then grabs the ropes using them to pull herself up to her feet, she turned her attention to Storm and slaps him across the face then turns her attention back to Gail and just in time to see Gail coming at her with a clothesline which she ducked and rolled over to her corner. She stands then tags in Troy who leaps over the top rope landing on his feet, he motioned for Storm to get his ass into the ring but the Revolution leader wanted no part of Troy as he leaped down from the apron and started making his way up the ramp but the younger wrestler wasn't having it today as he rolled out of the ring. Troy sprinted up the ramp and attacked Storm from behind knocking him down onto the ramp face first, Troy picked Storm up then started bringing him back down the ramp towards the ring then threw him into the ring.

Troy stalked Storm waiting for the man to get to his feet, the moment Storm got to his feet Troy grabbed him from behind then flung him backwards connecting with a German Suplex but Troy didn't stop there as he hit Storm with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Storm rolled out of the ring so he could regroup but Troy wasn't about to let him rest as he ran to the opposite side and when he came back he leaped through the ropes hitting Storm with a Suicide Dive sending Storm into the steel barricade back first. Troy stood then let out a small roar before picking Storm back up and tossing him back into the ring, he got back into the ring as well and was the first to stand between the two men. He waited for Storm and when Storm got up to his knees Troy grabbed him then started ramming his elbow into Storm's chest repeatedly until he had enough.

He stood then picked Storm up and whipped him into the nearest corner, he runs at Storm but the Revolution leader countered with a knee to the midsection making Troy double over. He stands only to be on the receiving end of a clothesline from Storm, Troy holds his nose in pain but Storm didn't stop as he climbed on top of Troy then started unloading with stiff rights to Troy's head. Storm continues the attack until the ref pulls him off, while the ref is yelling at Storm to fall the rules Troy used the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Gail tried to use the distraction to attack Troy but he caught her wrist before she could slap him, a smile crosses his face but he releases his hold and moves out of the way just as Storm comes running at him causing Storm collide into Gail knocking her off the apron to the arena floor. Storm turns around only for Troy to pick him up onto his shoulders then connect with a GTS knocking him down to the man and goes for a cover.

1….

2….

3….

Troy stands as Brooke gets into the ring and the ref raises both of their arms into the air. Troy turns and sees Gail yelling at Storm before she storms up the ramp, both men lock eyes then Storm makes his way up the ramp as well. The two celebrate their win a little bit longer before leaving the ring then make their way up the ramp and enter the back. "Thanks for teaming up with me tonight Brooke… and saving me so I wouldn't have to team with Angel" he said as they stopped at the catering table both grabbing a water bottle.

"No problem Troy but now you owe me a favor for saving your ass" she replied with a smirk before taking a sip of water.

"I remember that…. So what kind of favor did you have in mind?"

"I want you to pretend to be my husband" Troy spat out the water that he had in his mouth, he quickly wiped the remains off of his mouth. "Sorry…. Maybe I should be more clear," she said and Troy responded by nodding his head so she said, "Okay, the truth is a friend of mine back in Texas is getting married and I sort of made a big deal of having a husband who knows everything about me and treats me like a queen" she said. Troy stares at her in disbelief and so she says, "I got nervous, she called me and started to brag about how her man is the best thing repeatedly and I just freaked out and…. Said exactly what I had told you" Troy drags his head hand through his hair and then saw she was staring at him awaiting his answer.

"All right I'll do it."

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
